Un lundi pluvieux
by Sandaris
Summary: OS. Apres un mauvais weekend, Ron se retrouve dans la peau de Draco, et inversement. Avec ce nouveau point de vue, ils pourraient se redecouvrir et devenir amis. Ou pas...  classée T pour quelques mots vulgaires [pas de slash RonDraco]


Titre : Un lundi pluvieux.

Auteur : Sandaris

Disclamers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Je lisais les citations de Draco, sur un site sur Harry Potter, et je me suis rendu compte que bizarrement, il ne parle presque que à Ron. On dit toujours que Draco et Harry sont les pires ennemis, mais je pense que Ron et Draco sont encore plus opposés et seraient absolument incapables de bien s'entendre.  
Ca m'a donc donné l'idée de ce texte.  
Et puis, il y'a des milliers de fanfics ou des personnages (bien souvent Draco et Harry) echangent leur corps, donc voila ma version de ce sujet surfait. :p  
N'hesitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous plait. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un lundi pluvieux.

On est lundi.  
Tout a commencé seulement ce matin.  
Et pourtant ma vie est déjà détruite.

ooooooooooooooo

J'avais passé un très mauvais week-end.

Il avait plu sans discontinuer, interdisant tout match de quidditch ou simple promenade dehors.  
De toute façon, le nombre de devoirs à rendre m'interdisait de sortir. 

Le cours du temps lui-même ne s'était pas écoulé normalement.  
Samedi avait duré au moins 48 heures, heures où j'étais resté dans un fauteuil à maudire les profs qui osaient nous donner autant de devoir, chacun ayant l'air de penser qu'il n'y avait que sa matière dans notre vie.  
J'avais failli jouer à la bataille explosive, mais en fait, ni Harry, ni moi, n'avions eu le courage d'aller chercher le paquet de carte. Hermione avait tenté de nous motiver un peu, mais pas assez apparemment.

A l'inverse, le dimanche n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure.  
Le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner, il était l'heure de dîner. Je comptais travailler moi, je le voulais vraiment, et je ne m'attendais pas à un tel coup fourré de la part du Destin.

Je m'étais donc retrouvé dimanche soir à 22h, entouré de piles de rouleaux de parchemins, à essayer d'écrire quelque chose sur les différentes utilisations de l'asphodèle.  
J'aurais bien demandé un coup de main à Hermione, mais elle semblait bouder.  
Je n'avais évidemment pas la moindre idée des raisons qui la poussaient à m'éviter. De toute façon, les filles font toujours des histoires pour rien.

Je montais enfin me coucher vers 2h du matin, après avoir gribouillé quelques mots sur les migrations de géants au cours de l'histoire. Qui se souciait des géants de toute façon ?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Comme vous vous en doutez, le réveil le lendemain fut assez difficile.

Quand je sortis enfin de mon lit, les autres étaient déjà tous partis déjeuner.  
Je me préparai aussi vite que possible et courus les rejoindre, en espérant avoir le temps d'avaler un ou deux toasts avant les cours.

Malheureusement, alors que je tournai à l'intersection de deux couloirs, je percutai de plein fouet Draco Malfoy.

Ce lundi matin ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer.

Je ramassai rapidement mes affaires éparpillées par terre, en priant pour qu'il me laisse passer sans rien dire.

- Tiens tiens, mais que vois-je ! C'est Weasley qui court dans les couloirs malgré l'interdiction. C'est une façon de se comporter quand on est préfet ?

Et Malfoy posa un pied sur mon devoir sur les ogres qui avait glissé vers lui. Devoir à rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est-à-dire dans quinze minutes. La prochaine fois, je choisirais un Stupefix plutôt qu'une prière.

- Dégage, Malfoy, j'suis pressé.

- Hum, je sais pas trop, tu vois. Je pourrais, mais ça me ferait mal de t'obéir.

Je commençai à perdre patience. Je ne pouvais pas tirer mon parchemin, s'il se déchirait, j'étais fichu. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'en prendre à Malfoy, il avait sorti sa baguette et le temps que je retrouve la mienne dans mon sac, il m'aurait déjà lancé un sort.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- Mon problème ? C'est toi, voyons. Ta seule vue m'insupporte. Ou peut-être que c'est l'odeur que ta famille repend partout où elle passe qui me pose problème.

En fait, je m'en fichais de sa baguette. Je m'avançai vers lui d'un air menaçant montrant clairement mes intentions.  
Il avait du sentir ma colère, car il prit l'air désolé.

- Du calme, Weasley. Je plaisantais. Je n'ai rien contre ton odeur. La preuve, je me taperais bien la petite Ginny.

C'en était trop. J'allais frapper aussi fort que possible sa sale petite tête blonde...

Quand soudain, un éclair bleu le frappa de plein fouet et ricocha sur moi. Le couloir devint sombre et je m'écroulai par terre.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma tête tournait encore un peu et j'avais mal au cœur. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes entre l'éclair et mon réveil, d'après ma montre.

Enfin, d'après une montre inconnue accrochée à mon poignet.  
Poignet inconnu lui aussi, beaucoup trop fin, avec des doigts parfaitement manucurés au bout.  
Et pourtant, je pouvais les bouger, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à moi. 

Un affreux pressentiment s'insinua en moi.  
Je me tournais vers Malfoy et mon cœur manqua un battement.

Il était roux, plutôt pas mal, et il portait un uniforme gryffondor. Il était moi, et au vu de mon horrible cravate verte, j'étais lui. Je me remis debout lentement.

Ca ressemblait à un mauvais film. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel.

- Malfoy ?

Je fis une grimace en entendant la voix geignarde qui était à présent la mienne.  
Le roux leva les yeux vers moi et se redressa, livide.  
J'eu un moment l'impression que c'était de la peur, mais il me balança un coup de poing plutôt douloureux et je compris que c'était de la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Weasley !? Pourquoi tu m'as volé mon corps ? T'as intérêt à me le rendre tout de suite !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Réfléchis deux secondes, je m'en fous de ton corps, je voulais juste aller déjeuner moi.

- Tu ne vas nulle part avant d'avoir réparé ça.

- Et comment ?? Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait.

Il serra les dents, je serrai les poings. J'hésitais entre me battre avec lui et essayer de trouver une solution le plus vite possible. Il prit la parole le premier.

- Bon. Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde. Je suis sur que tu étais jaloux de moi alors tu as organisé ça pour me voler mon corps. Je peux te comprendre d'ailleurs, si j'avais été un moche roux sans fierté, j'aurais pu faire pareil. Mais sache une chose : tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Profite d'être moi tant que tu peux, parce que je vais tout faire pour annuler ton sort rapidement.

- Bien, c'est ce que je veux aussi.

Je ramassai mon devoir d'histoire avant de me rendre compte que mon sac était sur l'épaule de Draco-Roux. Je lui tendis à contrecœur.

- Reprend ça et range le, c'est à rendre en première heure. T'as pas intérêt à oublier !

- C'est bon, Weasley, j'suis pas idiot même si maintenant j'en ai l'air.

J'attrapai son sac, resté par terre et je partis vers la grande salle avec l'estomac grognant.  
Avant que je tourne au coin du couloir, Malfoy me lança :

- Mon emploi du temps est dans mon sac. Va à tous les cours et si tu ne prends pas des notes correctement, je te les ferai manger.

Quel crétin, j'aimerais bien voir ça. En attendant, je me dépêchais d'aller manger quelque chose de sûrement plus appétissant que du papier.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

J'entrais dans la grande salle, un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru. Quelques élèves me jetèrent des regards en coin mais on aurait dit que personne n'osait me dévisager.

Je m'avançais vers la table gryffondor, comme à mon habitude, mais ils se retournèrent tous vers moi avec des visages menaçants.  
J'entendis divers insultes et « dégage, Malfoy » avant de me rappeler que, pour eux, j'étais lui.  
Fred et Georges sortirent leur baguette et même s'ils n'auraient rien osé de trop dangereux, si près de la table des professeurs, je jugeais préférable de rebrousser chemin et de me diriger vers les verts.

Là-bas, Pansy me fit une place à coté d'elle, en face de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle me regarda bizarrement alors que j'attrapai une assiette de toasts et de la confiture de cerise.

- Tu as faim finalement ?

Je lui jetai un regard et profitai de ce que j'ai la bouche pleine pour grogner au lieu de donner une vraie réponse. Elle sembla s'en contenter.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Les serpentards commençaient par un cours de divination. Ca me permit de rattraper un peu de mon sommeil en retard.

En rouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que plusieurs personnes me regardaient d'un air étonné.  
Moui, Malfoy n'était sûrement pas du genre à dormir en cours. Ca aurait sali son image d'élève modèle.  
Je fixai les élèves trop curieux avec une moue méprisante et ils retournèrent vite à leur boule de cristal. 

C'était l'avantage à être Malfoy. Les gens n'osaient pas poser de questions.  
Par contre, un gros désavantage était Pansy.

Depuis le début du cours, elle me faisait du pied sans aucune gêne.  
Au début, elle était restée discrète et je ne l'avais pas trop remarquée, somnolant comme j'étais.  
Puis, peu à peu, sûrement en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle était devenu plus entreprenante.  
Heureusement qu'on était plutôt au fond et qu'il faisait sombre.

Je ne sais pas si Malfoy était habitué à ce comportement, mais moi ça me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.  
Vu que l'ignorer ne servait à rien, je décidais d'être plus direct.

- Pansy, arrête ça.

- C'est toi qui décides, Draco, tu sais bien que je peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

Et elle m'adressa un grand sourire soumis, avec un clin d'œil.

Par Merlin, c'est quoi cette fille ? Et dans quel pétrin je suis !?  
Quoique, en fait, je n'y étais pas vraiment.  
C'était Malfoy qui était harcelé par cette fille, pas moi.  
Et en réalité, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, ça serait uniquement lui qui subirait les conséquences…

J'étais Draco Malfoy, le petit prince de Serpentard, et j'allais en profiter un peu.

La fin du cours sonna avant que je réussisse à trouver ce que j'allais faire en Malfoy. Des tas d'idées se bousculaient dans ma tête, toutes plutôt drôles, mais aucune vraiment géniale.

J'étais impatient d'aller au cours suivant.  
Métamorphose. Et en commun avec les gryffondors.

J'allais pouvoir savoir ce que Draco faisait de mon corps. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait démasquer et tuer par les autres, je voulais récupérer mon corps en bon état quoi.

Je fus un peu soulagé en arrivant devant la salle. Il discutait avec Harry et Hermione en souriant.  
Il me vit arriver et chuchota quelques mots à Hermione, en lui touchant le bras. Je la vis alors se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser doucement.

QUOI !?

Hermione m'embrassait ?? Mais comment ça se faisait ? Et pourquoi ??  
C'était moi qui voulais embrasser Hermione ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me voler ça !

Je m'apprêtais à aller les séparer avant de l'égorger, et tant pis pour mon corps, quand McGonagall apparut. Il était trop tard pour lui faire du mal, si je le touchais, je passerais ma soirée en retenue.

Quoique… je pouvais le toucher sans le toucher.

Draco me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Alors je me tournai vers le mur pour que personne ne me voie et je me lançai un sort en plein visage.

Outch. Ca faisait drôlement mal, mais l'œil au beurre noir qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître en valait la peine.  
Draco entra juste avant moi dans la salle, l'air furieux. Il me chuchota au passage:

- Tu vas le payer.

Une fois assis, McGonagall ramassa nos devoirs. Deux rouleaux de parchemins sur la théorie des métamorphoses partielles. J'avais eu du mal, mais j'étais assez fier de ce que j'avais écrit.

Je sortis les parchemins de Draco de son sac, ils étaient couverts d'une écriture fine et anormalement propre et appliquée. Je regardais ça avec surprise avant de relever la tête vers lui. Il fit comme s'il ne me voyait pas et garda son regard fixement tourné vers McGonagall.  
Il avait toujours l'air en colère et ça me fit sourire.

Pansy tendit sa main vers moi et la posa doucement en dessous de mon œil.  
Aie.  
C'était toujours douloureux et, vu son regard désemparé, ça devait commencer à prendre une jolie couleur.

- Draco, qui t'a fait ça ? Dis nous juste son nom et on lui fera regretter.

- Personne. Je suis juste rentré dans un mur.

Ron, de l'autre coté de l'allée centrale, fut pris d'une quinte de toux au milieu de laquelle on aurait pu deviner quelques insultes.  
Je souris calmement en tendant son devoir à McGonagall qui était arrivée à ma hauteur.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco-Roux.

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas fait, professeur.

Quoi !? Mais si ! J'y ai passé des heures !  
Je me tournais vers eux.

- Mais si, Weasley, je t'ai vu le sortir il y'a cinq minutes.

McGonagall avait l'air sur le point de perdre patience.

- Et bien tu as confondu, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, j'étais trop occupé avec ma petite amie.

Le professeur de métamorphose prit un air pincé.

- Ronald Weasley, il faudra que nous discutions de vos nouvelles priorités. Nous aurons le temps ce soir, en retenu. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, vous faites honte à votre maison.

Ca allait me coûter un zéro, ça. Quelle ordure ce mec.  
Il se tourna vers moi alors que McGonagall, repartie vers l'estrade, commençait à nous parler d'un nouveau sort et me fit un clin d'œil assorti d'un grand sourire ravi.  
Il me cherchait vraiment ce type.

Je me mis à me balancer sur ma chaise, et soudain, idée !

J'attendis un moment où McGonagall nous faisait face et où tout le monde écoutait dans un silence total, et je me laissai tomber en arrière. Je fis semblant de me retenir à mes affaires, histoire d'entraîner un maximum de choses avec moi, et je m'écrasais par terre dans un bruit monstrueux, suivi par mon encrier qui explosa en répandant son contenu tout autour.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence total, puis tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception de McGonagall qui accourut vers moi à grands pas.  
Du coin de l'œil, je vis Draco rouge de honte. Haha, sa réputation aurai du mal à s'en remettre.

- Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et une retenu pour vous, ce soir, Draco Malfoy. J'en parlerais au professeur Rogue ! Ca n'est pas une façon de se tenir en classe !

Bon, certes ça me gâchait ma soirée, mais vu les regards méprisants des autres élèves et Draco prêt à me tuer, je ne regrettais pas.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, et j'étais persuadé d'avoir gagné. Il allait laisser tomber.  
Mais c'était mal le connaître.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A midi, je continuais à savourer ma victoire et je fus même aimable avec Pansy, ce qui accentua encore son air soucieux.

Je voyais Draco, face à moi, à l'autre bout de la salle, qui mangeait à coté d'Hermione, d'un air fermé.  
Il partit rapidement après le repas, sûrement pour aller pleurer dans un couloir.

Je me rendis en cours de potion en sifflotant.  
Rogue adorait Draco, je pourrais être tranquille et me concentrer sur mes préparations, pour une fois.  
Bizarrement, le blond-actuellement-roux n'était toujours pas arrivé quand Rogue nous ouvrit la porte. Je commençais à être pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, l'air à peu près normal.  
Rogue le regarda de haut en bas en prononçant froidement :

- Monsieur Weasley, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous permettez de …

Il s'arreta net, le regard fixé sur les pieds de Ron.  
Crabbe me cachait ce qu'ils regardaient tous et je dus me pencher pour apercevoir ce qui laissait Rogue sans voix.

J'étais pieds nus ! Enfin, Ron-avec-Malfoy-dedans était pieds nus.  
k  
Rogue se reprit rapidement.

- J'aimerais que vous nous éclairiez sur la raison qui vous pousse à venir en classe pieds nus, monsieur Weasley.

- Je… Je suis trop pauvre pour avoir des chaussures.

Et il commença à faire semblant de sangloter. Mais quelle ordure, ce mec !  
Rogue sembla retenir un sourire.

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, vous n'avez qu'à emprunter des chaussures à vos camarades. Je ne tolérerais plus que vous reveniez sans une tenue normale.

Draco se dirigea vers le fond de la salle en me jetant un regard, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je lui fis un geste assez malpoli. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'assez moche pour lui faire payer.  
Ca ne servait à rien que je m'en prenne à des objets ou à ses amis, de toute façon, il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. J'allais plutôt continuer sur ma lancée...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitôt le cours fini, je m'élançais dehors.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas arrêté de demander à Draco-Roux ce qui se passait, et il avait choisi de les ignorer. Il fallait que je le fasse stopper ça avant que mes amis se mettent à me fuir.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Le prochain cours ne commençait que dans un quart d'heure, si je faisais vite, j'aurais le temps…

A l'intérieur, je me dirigeais tout droit vers une armoire que j'avais déjà remarquée depuis quelques mois.  
J'attrapai une paire de ciseaux et un rasoir.  
Je me plaçai devant un miroir et, en riant à moitié, je me saisi d'une grosse poignée de cheveux blonds filasses et je la coupais à ras.

En cinq minutes, le sol était couvert de mèches brillantes et j'avais l'air d'avoir perdu mes cheveux par touffes.  
Haha ! Ca allait à merveille avec mon œil violacé !

Je pris le rasoir pour finir le travail.

J'avais le crâne complètement nu. Plus un seul de ces cheveux de tafiole.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Son crâne était beaucoup plus blanc que son visage et le contraste était affreux. J'étais fier de moi.  
Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un bonnet, histoire de garder l'effet de surprise, mais bon, tant pis.

Je rangeai rapidement tout et je me remis à courir, cette fois en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid et de notre cours commun gryffondor-serpentard de soins aux créatures magiques.  
J'arriverais avec juste deux petites minutes de retard.

Le ciel était gris et parsemé de nuage sombre. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.  
Des que je fus en vue du groupe d'élèves, je compris que ce crâne rasé resterait dans les mémoires.  
Alors que je m'approchais, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. D'ailleurs j'en entendis une tourner autour d'Hagrid.

Tout le monde me regardait, les yeux écarquillés et les bouches grandes ouvertes. Ils me donnaient envie d'exploser de rire.

Mais le mieux était Draco.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon visage puisse avoir une telle expression.  
Il était un peu vert, comme s'il allait être malade et il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Il ne détachait plus son regard de moi, sans dire un seul mot, comme trop choqué.

Je fis au groupe un sourire de lover, comme seul Malfoy sait le faire.

Et là, Draco eu l'air de se réveiller. Il me regarda avec toute la haine dont était capable mon visage amical. Ca faisait bizarre.

Dans le silence total, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Au fait Harry, j'abandonne le quidditch. Ca m'est complètement égal qu'il vous manque quelqu'un pour le match de vendredi. En fait, je ne supporte plus de jouer avec cette équipe d'abrutis. Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça.

J'aurais voulu l'étrangler, le faire disparaître. Je m'interposais.

- Arrêtes de te croire supérieur, Weasley, tu te fais du mal…

Mais Harry me coupa la parole. Il avait l'air blessé et il regarda Draco-dans-mon-corps tristement.

- Et bien, si tu le penses vraiment, je ne peux pas te retenir. Je pensais que l'équipe était importante pour toi. J'ai du me tromper…

C'était la pire chose que Malfoy puisse me faire.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Il me fallait une idée le plus vite possible pour qu'Harry oublie ça. Une diversion, n'importe laquelle. Quelque chose qui fasse mal à Draco.

Je devais avoir un air bizarre car certains serpentard avaient détournés les yeux d'Harry pour me fixer. Je croisai le regard de Crabbe.

CRABBE !  
Voila mon idée géniale !

Je m'avançai vers lui.

- CRABBE ! Vincent Crabbe !

J'étais à nouveau au centre de l'attention. Parfait. Le serpentard me regardait bêtement, l'air de se demander quel ordre j'allais lui donner.

- Je veux que tu saches, depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vu, et pour toujours, Draco Malfoy est fou amoureux de toi.

Et je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, profitant de l'effet de surprise.  
Beeerk. C'était immonde et après ça je ne me sentirais plus jamais propre.  
Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Draco m'attrapa par le bras et me tira violement en arrière, me faisant tomber.  
Crabbe s'interposa entre nous, prêt à se battre.

- Le touche pas, Weasley, où tu vas le regretter !!

Et il m'aida tendrement à me relever en laissant un peu trop traîner sa main sur la mienne.  
Quelle horreur ! Et qu'est-ce que j'étais fier de ça !  
Malfoy ne s'en remettrai jamais.

Nos regards se croisèrent et il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Au fait Hermy-cherie, c'est fini entre nous. Tu vois, je voulais juste te baiser, mais en fait t'es vraiment pas un bon coup, trop coincée. Donc…

Je lui sautais à la gorge avant qu'il ait pu finir de débiter ses horreurs. En fait, c'était ça la pire chose qu'il puisse faire.  
J'essayai de l'étrangler mais Crabbe me tirait en arrière par mon pull et Hagrid arriva à grands pas.

- Mais arrêtez ! Ron enfin ! Du calme ! Draco, c'est pas une façon de se tenir ! Ca suffit !

Il réussit à nous séparer, mais ça n'allait pas nous empêcher de nous entretuer. Nous sortîmes nos baguettes en même temps.  
Nous étions à trois ou quatre mètres l'un de l'autre, chacun retenu par nos amis. Sauf Hermione du coté Gryffondor, car elle pleurait, prostrée, à l'écart.

Et voila où j'en suis.  
On est lundi.  
Tout a commencé seulement ce matin.  
Et pourtant ma vie est déjà détruite.

Devant la cabane d'Hagrid, face à Draco sous mon apparence, entourés par un cercle d'élèves, avec Hagrid entre nous, une main levée vers chacun, en nous ordonnant de ranger nos baguettes.  
Il pourrait nous désarmer sans problème, mais il doit craindre que s'il se dirige vers l'un de nous, l'autre en profite pour attaquer.

Il n'a pas compris.

Nous ne pointons pas nos baguettes l'un vers l'autre. Nous les pointons sur nous-même.

Il a détruit ma vie, je vais détruire la sienne, détruire son corps.  
Il doit avoir suivi à peu près le même raisonnement car lui aussi a sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

Je le fixe. Mes yeux noisette. Je n'ai pas l'air aussi froid et déterminé d'habitude dans les miroirs.

Il n'y a plus de bruit, à nouveau. Juste le vent.

Je vois Hermione, par terre, en retrait. Je vois Harry qui regarde celui qu'il prend pour moi, sans comprendre. J'aurais pu essayer de leur parler, mais tout s'est passé si vite, et de toute façon, les gryffondors n'acceptent pas d'écouter Draco Malfoy. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
Maintenant c'est trop tard. Mes amis ne pardonneront jamais ce qu'il a dit. Ils ne me feront plus confiance, Draco leur a fait trop mal.  
Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Va en enfer, Weasley.

- Pas sans toi, Malfoy.

Je sens ce qu'il va dire avant qu'il ne le fasse, et c'est ensemble que nous prononçons nos derniers mots.

Avada kedavra.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux silhouettes se tenaient derrière une des fenêtres du second étage et regardaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid à l'aide de jumelles.

- Ah zut. J'avoue être déçue. J'aurais parié que Weasley gagnerait, il a su vite trouver le point faible du jeune Malfoy.

- Mais un serpentard ne se laisse pas battre si facilement.

Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue se regardèrent en souriant largement.

- Ex aequo donc. 1 partout.

- Oui, prête pour une revanche ?

- Toujours.


End file.
